random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Miels Taiels Prowerawr
"People killed when they are die" -Taiels Taiels is a tail-hearted child with a fox of two. He died. But when he was alive, he was so ugly that everyone died. The end. But theres more. Spin Off He got a spin off from Sonic X titled "Tails Sez", but was cancelled due to ONE letter being switched with another letter (First look at the "w" button. Go three spaces to the right. Go down 1. Go to the left three times. Go down. The letter your fingure is on is the letter that was switched with "z".) Death His parents threw a party to support his death. Everyone was there to celebrate and partay!!! Tails Died of stupidity. Personal life Tails was born in year 9001 ir somethin yeh and he was born at Emerald Hill Zone where he was immediately abandoned because he was so ugly, everyone died. Sawnik found him and used him as a slave to collect CHAOS EMERALDS throughout Sonic 2. Sawnik then made him do the same throughout Sonic 3 and Sonic 4 episode 2-9001. Then Tails tried running away and got caught. Sawnik followed him to the CHAOS EMERALDS until Tails got away again in Sonic Adventure. Tails tried taking Sawnik into space to kill him, but they ended up meeting many weird people. Sawnik then died in the beggining of Sonic Zeros from his annoying Sonic Zeros voice. He was then adopted by Sonk. Sonk was the best person ever to Tails, but died when being shot by G.U.N. soilder 9001 in Shedow The Hedgehig. Then came his current owner, Sonic . Sonic was so bad to him and killed him in Sonic Colors, and in Sonic Generations, he revived Tails only to kill him again. Tails worked at one of those boring offices. Facts, Notes, and Trivia *Sonic thinks he's a duck. *Him and Eggman are plotting against Sonic. *Sonic fans say he is a male when people mistake her for a girl, but it's a her. *He is truly stupiud, he fakes his smarts *He wants to kill Amy *He wants to kill Shadow *He does not really like cream he likes Rouge. *He desires to kill Captain Falcon *He invinted FALCO PAWNCH! But Captain Falcon stole it and called it Falcon Punch. *He lieks mudkipz *He wants to kill E.T. *He wants to kill you *He has an evil doppelgänger, The Tail's doll, which is actually more sane than him *He is the only green Sawnik character *He once hosted Saturday Night Live *He once said "ill set up the tent... over there... so i can DIE!" *He is ALWAYS mistaken for a fox, but he is really a fawx! *His favorite food is pie *He can't fly, even though it is believed he can. *People think his real name is "Miles Tails Prower" *He is sometimes wrongly called the Fox-hearted child with a tail of two. *He likes fried chicken!!!!!! *He died in Sonic Colers *He is one of the longest living Sonic characters *He tried to turn Knuckles and epic cat (=^-^=) into a pie but FAILED! *He died for you *He's not your brother. *Since he died, there is no more facts. Apperences Every Sonic Game Until Sonic Colers. BUT HE ATE MY WAFFLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gallery 082tails.jpg|I'm TUFF|link=I'm TUFF Tails 80.png|WEEEEEEEEEEEEE|link=WEEEE Taislssss.jpg|PROOF TAILS IS A GERL!!! note the floating lamp. TailsDoll.png|Tails having a mental breakdown! Tails.png|Original Design Tails Is Bored.jpg|Tail's undying boredom Classic Tails.jpg|Casiwk Taeils@ Modern Tails.jpg|"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE 2.0" Classic and Modern Taiuls.jpg|OMG THERES 2 OF THEM!?!?!?! 382px-Tails_44.png|Tails, stop looking ugly or i'll smack you! tails is sad.png|I warned you! NOW GO TO BED! tails pose.png|Tails uses this wrench to hit himself in the head Tails Derp.png|Tails...? tails1.png|I am emotionally scarred now. tails the girl.png|I told you he was female! Now cover your eyes! Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Tails Category:Sonic Category:Knuckles Category:Girls Category:Stupid People Category:Gerls Category:Random Works! Category:Characters Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Wimps Category:Lolwut Category:Sonic's Brother Category:Fox-hearted child with a tail of two Category:Tails Dies on This Page Category:Alternate Phineas' WTF Sonic pages Category:Genderless